You're Not Alone
by WellThat'sUnexpected
Summary: It's been 7 years since the king sent the letter, and Sora hasn't returned. Oneshot song fic.


An oneshot songfic that came to me while listening to Saosins 'You're not alone'.

* * *

You're

Not

Alone

Kairi was standing on the beach at her Island home. She was staring at the sunset like she did when she was 15. She was now 22, like most of her friends. 7 years. That's how long they've been gone. How long _he's _been gone. She started crying.

_FLASHBACK_

_Kairi, Riku and Sora were reading a letter sent by the king. It read;_

_Dear Sora and Riku,_

_The worlds are in danger again. Goofy and Donald will come to pick you up. Tell Kairi I'm sorry, she can't come. She must protect the islands._

_Sincerely,_

_King Mickey_

_END OF FLASHBACK_

Why couldn't she come? She didn't know at first, but soon after they left the Island was attacked. She had to stay because the Heartless would attack.

After he left, Roxas was sent to the Island. Roxas explained that Riku and Sora wouldn't be back for a long time. They may never come back. Ever.

Kairi wouldn't talk to anyone after Roxas let the cat out of the bag. Not even Namine.

About four years ago, Riku came crashing to the Island. As glad as she was that Riku was back, she still talked to no one. She only talked to Riku. Often, she would cry on his shoulder. He would assure her that Sora was fine.

It wasn't enough.

It never was.

**You're not alone…**

Until…

A bottle came to her feet when she was at the beach two years ago. It was from…

_Kairi,_

_It's me. I can't say much, but know that I'll be coming back home. I just have to tie up a few loose ties__. It' only a few minor ones. Worlds to help. People to help. And Hayner, Olette and Pence will start living on Destiny Islands. Twilight Town was destroyed. Can't say anything else on that matter. Just wanted you to know._

_Love,_

_Sora_

Sora! He was alright! And he loved her! And Hayner, Olette and Pence were coming to live here! She could hardly contain her happiness and broke down in sobs of joy. Riku saw and ran to her.

"Kairi! What's wrong?" Riku asked very concerned. She handed him the note. Riku read the note and stared at the sunset. Sora was coming back. He thought Sora would never show his face again.

After he destroyed countless worlds.

If Sora was coming back, that meant that he could restore the worlds. How? The Keyblades maybe? The King did mention that all the Keyblades that Sora has obtained could restore the worlds. Sora vowed to do this. He would save all the worlds.

Except one.

Twilight Town.

Twilight Town didn't have a Keyblade. The only Keyblade that could save Twilight Town was Oathkeeper.

**There is more to this I know!**

There was a group called 'The Finals'. This group, as The King put it, was the last group to try and control Kingdom Hearts. It was made up of the reincarnated Organization XIII, (besides Axel and Roxas) and their Heartless. They created a clone of Sora. But no one knew this. Everyone assumed that Sora went evil.

Except Riku, Donald, Goofy and The King.

About four years ago, Riku, Sora, Donald, Goofy and The King met Sora II. Sora II threaten that he would find Kairi, and rape her. This pushed Sora over the limit. He practically looked like a younger version of Sephiroth. Hate was on Sora's mind.

"If you EVER lay a hand on Kairi, I'll kill you and throw you into the deepest void in the universe!!!! You hear me!?" Sora yelled as he beat his clone. "Riku, your time here is done. Go home."

"I'm not going." Riku responded.

"Too bad." Sora summoned a portal and pushed Riku though.

And here he is. Home.

It's not the same. Without Sora.

Everyone missed him.

Kairi missed him the most.

She loved him.

He loved her.

A damsel-in-distress and the knight in shining armor.

A princess and the warrior.

**You can make it out!**

Sora was all alone. He couldn't bear to see his friend die. His clone has grown in power. Sora is the only one who can beat him. He wasn't too sure he could. The clone, Hyde, destroyed almost ever world except Destiny Island. It seems that all the survivors of the worlds came to Destiny Island. There was just too much light around that world. All the heroes were with Roxas, Namine, Riku and Kairi.

Kairi.

For her sake, Sora will destroy Hyde.

"Hyde! Today, my job will end for good! The Keyblades won't exist ever again!" Sora yelled at him.

"If you die, Kairi will be all mine!" Hyde replied.

"Sorry to burst your bubble, but you think Riku and Roxas will let that happen?" Sora asked him.

"Dam." Hyde swung at Sora and he dodged it. Sora quickly used Ultima Firaga. (That's the two Firaga from KH I and KH II put together.) It hit Hyde square in the chest. Hyde used counter attack and charged at Sora. Sora used Reflectaga and Hyde flew into a wall. Sora jumped into the air and came down on Hyde with a fatal blow. Hyde died and the Keyblade disappeared in a blinding flash that filled the room.

Then, Sora was thrown into a portal. The portal took him to his home

To Riku.

To Kairi.

Sora crashed into the ocean. He bobbed his head out of the ocean and swam to an island. When he reached the island, he heard screams. He took a rowboat and paddled toward the other island. On the island, men were being shot or stabbed, women were being chased, treasures stolen and buildings on fire. Sora punched a man chasing a women in the eye and took the guys sword.

Pirates.

"'Ello mate." A man said.

"Cap'n. You got your crew?" Sora asked him.

"Matter 'o fact, I do." Sparrow said.

"Cap'n! We got a pretty little girl here!" Ragitell said with hunger in his eyes. He was holding a girl with auburn red hair and pink pj's. Sora put his hood up immediately.

"Cap'n, may I speak to you?" Sora said in the most pirate like voice he had.

"Aye mate." Jack headed toward Sora. "She is pretty. I might have to put her on board in a dress."

"That's Kairi." Sora said.

"Oh, bugger."

"Let her go."

Jack ended his conversation with Sora and faced Kairi.

"You wouldn't happen to be Sora's bonnie lass Kairi, savvy?" Jack asked her.

"Not bonnie lass but yes. I'm Kairi." Kairi said, blushing at bonnie lass.

"Right. Let her go." Jack told Ragitell. Ragitell looked pissed off.

"Time to leave mateys!" Jack and his crew left the island.

Kairi looked at her savior. He seemed somewhat familiar.

"Have we met?" she asked him.

Sora took off his hood and asked, "Wanna share a papou, Kairi?"

"Sora…" Kairi said and ran to Sora and gave him a kiss on the lips.

**You will live to tell!**

Sora and Kairi shared a papou on that day, and Sora was never called on to save the universe.

Although, he was called on to catch criminals a lot.

* * *

Okay so the last part of the fic. Didn't have much to do with the song. Whatever. R&R

* * *


End file.
